totheabandonedsacredbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
"The Dragon's Daughter" is the 2nd episode of the To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts anime. Summary John William Bancroft ran an orphanage in a small village with his daughter Schaal. The village and orphanage were poor, partially because of the war with the Confederacy. Union soldiers drafted Will one day as he was compatible with Elaine's Incarnate research, and he willingly went as the government promised to give money to the orphanage and town, which would help everyone. Schaal promises she'll be here when he returns. He eventually does after the war but is trapped in his Incarnate form, a large brown dragon, though his mind remains human. Everyone accepts her father back anyway, the villagers considering him a war hero. After awhile, he began to scream in the middle of the night, troubling the villagers, and cows began to turn up dead, torn to shreds. The orphans are taken away for their own safety. Schaal refused to believe her father was behind it as no one had seen him. That night, she is woken by gunfire and runs towards it to find her father lying dying and Hank standing over him. Hank shoots Will and kills him, then walks away, leaving Schaal to grieve at the unprovoked murder. Vowing revenge, she takes Will's elephant gun and leaves to track Hank. When she catches up with him in a town she shoots him, but a normal bullet can't kill him. Hank asks who she is and Schaal tells him she's Will's daughter, saddening Hank. An Incarnate, Danny, suddenly returns to town and Hank approaches to kill him. Schaal defends Danny as there's no proof he's done anything wrong but Danny admits he has been killing anyone he finds and bringing their blood-stained money back to help the town prosper, smiling. He then attacks Schaal, but Hank kills him. When Hank starts to walk away, Schaal asks if he's going to kill more of his comrades. He tells her of the oath but refuses to say anything more. Schaal decides that since her father died before she could learn anything, she would accompany Hank to see with her own eyes why her father had to die. Characters *John William Bancroft *Nancy Schaal Bancroft *Hank Henriette *Daniel Price Anime Differences *The entire scenes of Schaal's flashback is moved to this episode instead of later on with some additions that was not in the manga. *Schaal only shoots Hank one time whereas in the manga, she shoots him multiple times. *The dialog of Schaal and Hank's conversation is changed to "Because I am also an Incarnate", whereas in the Manga, he explains that she ran out of bullets. *The citizens are joyful for Danny for bring the jewels whereas in the Manga, there were a bit hesitant and afraid of Danny. *Hank giving the bounty money to Danny's mother was omitted. *Hank changed his hair color during the fight instead of after the fight. *Schaal tells Hank that she will follow him instead of Hank asking her to follow him. Category:Episodes